fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace Combat X Mario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Ace Combat series and the Mario series. Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy + This remake of Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy includes some added Nintendo-themed contents, and one of the most notable is the Question Blocks from the Mario series. Question Blocks appear in six different missions, marked on the mission select screen by a Question Block logo. If the Question Block in the mission is found and destroyed, a Power Star will spawn, and a special Nintendo-themed aircraft will be unlocked. When the respective Question Block is found, the logo on the mission select screen is replaced by a Power Star logo. The locations of the Question Blocks, and the aircraft unlocked are: *In the misson City On Fire, Among the first group of targets near the spawn point: [[#Mario-themed aircraft|'Typhoon ']] *In the mission Cuckoo's Nest, over the large lake southeast from the center of the radar, south of the second C-17A: [[Ace Combat X Donkey Kong|'F/A-18E ']] *In the mission One Night Stand, before the third fork in the canyon: [[#Mario-themed aircraft|'F-35 ']] *In the mission Toy Box, above the rocket carrying the final anti-asteroid laser: [[#Mario-themed aircraft|'A-10A ']] *In the mission Final Countdown, after Albireo Squadron spawns, over the mountain range to the south: [[Ace Combat X Pac-Man#Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy +|'PAK FA ']] *In the mission Fighter's Honor, above the fortress when the tunnel entrance opens up: [[#Mario-themed aircraft|'F-22 ']]. All these, along with six more, can be alternatively unlocked by using the respective amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. line (although the same characters' amiibos from series released after the game, such as the Super Mario series or the Skylanders series, are also compatible); doing this also unlocks an additional exclusive skin for the aircraft. For a complete list see Nintendo aircraft in Ace Combat. Mario-themed aircraft As mentioned above, four of the unlockable aircraft are based on characters from the Mario series. These are specifically: *'F-22 ': more balanced than the regular F-22A Raptor, the version unlocked with the Question Block has a color scheme based on Mario's shirt and overall, as well as featuring Mario's "M" logo; the version only unlocked by using a Mario amiibo features flames and an artwork of Mario on its right wing. Dr. Mario's amiibo can be used instead of Mario's. *'F-35 ': based on the F-35 Lightning II, the version unlocked with the Question Block has a color scheme based on Luigi's shirt and overall, as well as featuring Luigi's "L" logo; the version only unlocked by using a Luigi amiibo features an artwork of Luigi and of a 1-Up Mushroom on its left wing, a Super Star on its right wing and Luigi's name on the fuselage. *'Typhoon ': based on the EF-2000 Typhoon, the version unlocked with the Question Block features a sky theme, an artwork of Princess Peach on the right wing, her name on the left wing, and her crown logo on the fin; the version only unlocked by using a Princess Peach amiibo features a sky-blue and white theme with an image of Peach on the left wing, images of Peach's castle, a Super Mushroom and a Super Star on the right wing, Princess Peach's name on the fuselage and a mushroom artwork on the fin. *'A-10A ', known in Japan as 'A-10A ': featuring better endurance and attack power than the regular A-10A Thunderbolt II, the version unlocked with the Question Block has a color scheme based on Bowser's body, with the cockpit painted as his head, the wings as his arms, and part of the fuselange and the tail as his shell; the version only unlocked by using a Boweser amiibo is red with claw marks on its wings and tail, an image of Bowser on the left wing, another image of him on the right side of the fuselage, and flames on the fuselage and on the turbines. AceCombat amiibo Mario.png AceCombat amiibo Luigi.png AceCombat amiibo Peach.png AceCombat amiibo Bowser.png License In an agreement between Nintendo and Bandai Namco, Nintendo-exclusive content was included in the game. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links